1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a cleaner for cleaning the inside of a gun barrel, and more particularly, to an auto cleaner for a gun barrel, which may be used not only to automatically clean a gun barrel of a tank contaminated by firing or foreign external substances, but also to clean the inside of a pipe, such as a water supply or drainage pipe, or a boiler tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gun barrel is a metal pipe for determining a flying direction of a shell. The inside of a gun barrel of a self-propelled gun, a mortar, or a tank needs to be cleaned after usage. Otherwise, the performance of the gun barrel may deteriorate, and moreover, the gun barrel may explode. Currently, the number of people and time for cleaning the inside of the gun barrel are excessive, which increases the battle fatigue of military troops, thereby limiting the immediate defense readiness conditions.
A canon bore cleaning system has been introduced in KR 10-0963166.